


Spellbound

by yornma



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yornma/pseuds/yornma
Summary: Supernatural beings exist outside of New York as Selene Montgomery knows all too well, will her past follow her as she tries to make a new life in the city?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as one thing and evolved into something else...  
> I didn't have a beta so let me know if there are obvious mistakes.  
> Let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 87 years ago the vampires overthrew their king with a little help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Update 6/9/19 - Sorry! I read through all of it and found some terrible errors and I'm re-uploading the chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, this started out as a complete re-write of BloodBound and morphed into something completely different. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Prologue**

87 Years ago

Blood was splattered across the marble walls, statues and tiles of the grand room. The fallen slowly gathered themselves up, broken bones snapped back into place and wounds mended as they began to gather and surround their former King, a curly haired olive skinned man -if one could call a creature such as himself that- known as Gaius.

Each one of his former subjects drawing their weapon of their choice to make their final stand against him. He received their blows and laughed at them as he sent each of them back to the floor with new wounds.

“Is that all you've got?” He challenged them as his wounds healed before them.

“Not everything.” The youngest a broad shouldered blond responded determinedly.

A dagger drove itself into the king's back and he shouted and whirled around, face stricken as he saw his beloved Queen with the bloodied instrument in her hand, another at the ready.

“Et tu, my queen?” Gaius rasped as he stumbled back against the stairs.

The others got up again, red eyes glowed in the dim lights as they gathered their weapons again to make their final advance.

“Wait, “ the young blond said as he stepped between them.

“You’re kidding me. “ the short teapot of a man known as The Baron growled as he wiped blood away from his mouth.

“We have him.” The slender woman with long brown hair hissed impatiently.

The blond vampire ignored them and nodded towards a figure in the shadows, ”You can come out now, Lucia.”

A figure stepped from the shadows to reveal a raven haired woman with piercing amethyst eyes that were fixated on the wounded king. A crackle of electricity permeated the room as she moved towards him, her arms moved from her sides upwards as a purple sparks began to collect at her fingertips.

Gaius chuckled humorlessly, “So I meet my end with a witch? How fitting.”

She spat venomously, “For all the lives your kind has taken from me, nothing would bring me greater joy.”

Purple bolts lept from her fingertips and hit him in the chest and caused him to convulse violently, he gritted his teeth for a moment and then howled in pain.

His former Queen looked away while the others shifted uncomfortably. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

“That's enough.” The blond said.

“It will be enough when he's dead.” Lucia hissed angrily.

“No. He may be of use to us later.” the blond stated and stepped between them.

The witch cackled cruelly and it echoed off the marble walls,” Have you learned nothing in your battle? Let me kill him now and end this. “

“No.” The blond said forcefully, blue eyes pinned her levelly.

Lucia returned his stare with one of her own,” Do you really wish to go against me?”

“Do you really wish to go against all of us?” the queen spoke evenly, as she gave her bloodied daggers a spin.

The witch glanced around at the others, amethyst eyes rested on each one of them in succession and then lingered on the blond as she hissed, “ You all may live forever but you know nothing of the burning hatred of revenge. If you let him live you bind all of our fates, humans and witches, to yours. ”

“Then cast a spell on the sarcophagus so that he will never be freed, except by one of your kind. We will make a truce here and now to leave each other alone under penalty of death.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him,”You swear to it?”

The blond nodded and offered her his hand,“You have my word as a vampire.”

She looked at it warily and then shook it,” I'll put a spell on it, but if so much as a hair is harmed on the head of a single witch, I will personally see to it that every single one of you are staked through the heart. “

They shook.

The rest of the vampires chained up their former king and placed his broken body into the sarcophagus and backed away.

The witch stepped forward, her fingers glowed once again and purple bolts of electricity shot from her fingers and hit the lid and slammed it shut

“It’s done. Only a witch can undo the enchantment.”

Adrian gave her a curt nod, “Thank you.”

“So are you our king now? “ the Baron asked suspiciously.

“No. I propose a Council. The 6 of us rule the city together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the past haunt Selene as she prepares to move from her cousin's into her new apartment with her new roommate Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Update 6/9/19 - Sorry! I re-read and found some terrible mistakes on this.

**Chapter 1**

 

_Selene Alison Montgomery feared very little in this life. She was after all a fire wielding witch from a long line of Salem descendants, but as always exceptions had to be made and this one was a doozy, in the form of a rather menacing air wielding warlock with a proclivity towards the macabre, whose latest obsession was collecting skulls._

_The skulls themselves she had no problem with, it was the manner of which he collected them, as well as who the owners of the skulls belonged to that concerned her. Especially when the warlock hired a group of elite mercenary style hunters to go after the werewolf pack she had sworn on her life to protect._

_Branches and leaves scraped her face as she zipped through the dense forest with one primary goal, leading them away from the den of the pack. The pups were too young to defend themselves and nearly impossible to control, she had a better chance of defending them and herself, if she put distance between the hunters and them._

_Selene felt the warm tendrils of her magic crawl up from her belly through her chest ams into her arms and out to her fingertips in preparation for what was to come. It had taken her years to get used to the warming sensation of her magic as it arose from her stomach and spread outward through the rest of her body like fire. The familiar warmth reminded her that as that in times like these that she was far from powerless._

_A sudden rustling in the trees behind her gave away the hunters whereabouts, she frowned they were moving too fast for ordinary humans, the warlock must have gifted them some of his magic. She flicked her wrist and a fireball formed in her palm, she threw it in the direction of the rustling noises and continued to run. A series of curses came moments later and she smirked and continued on._

_Moments later she came to a clearing and stopped, her heart hammered in her chest while her lungs screamed for a break. She tilted her head to the side to try to pick up any noise from the forest but there was none._

_Glancing up at the sky to get her bearings, the clouds moved away from the full moon and she heard the familiar howling of the pack. They were splitting up, half would stay with the cubs, the others were on the move, which meant she would have backup shortly as she had to do was hold them off until they arrived._

_The flames gathered at her fingertips and moved down to her hands quickly covering them as she readied herself. The rustling came from in front of her and she quickly threw her hands in front of her as flames shot out. Shouting and curses broke out and she smiled._

_“Now!” A voice shouted._

_She felt a presence behind her, but before she could turn to confront it, something slammed into her bacl, knocking her to her knees with the sheer force of it, looking down she saw the tip of a blade protruding from her midsection. She reached out and touched the hooded wielder of the blade and her magic surged through them as flames caught and spread._

_In the corner of her eye, the hooded figure dropped to the ground and tried to put the flames out. Selene braced herself with her hands as the ground rushed towards her and tried to stand again but her legs refused to obey._

_She reached for the blade and tried to pull it out but her fingers became slick with blood_   
_and were unable to gain purchase. She frowned frustrated, she needed to push not pull. She managed some purchase on it and pushed, it moved slightly but the wave of pain shot through her body and she screamed and she fell back inadvertently pushing the blade further in._

_She growled in frustration as she rolled to her side and was about to try again when hands came into her line of vision and tried to remove her hands from the blade._

_She slapped them away annoyed, she could fix this she just needed the strength to push again._  
 _A hand gripped her chin and forced her to look up, she saw the familiar face of the alpha's son, Caspian, his lips were moving but she couldn't hear his words. It was as if someone had the muted her hearing. She blinked and shook her head as if to clear it, but all she could focus on was how white his hair looked and what a stark contrast it was to the blood on his shirt,_  
 _there was so much blood…_  
  
_Her blood…_

_She looked down again and realization hit her like a freight train, it was her blood, she was losing a lot of blood and fast._

_The world jerked back to regular speed and left her feeling woozy as a groan escaped her lips._

_“Easy, Ali.” Caspian murmured, using the shortened version of her middle name to get and keep her attention. His citrine eyes remained trained on hers, his face nearly as pale as his hair._

_“How-?” She asked weakly._

_“The wind shifted and we were able to track them and you.You saved the pack.” he explained quietly._

_” Told you I would.” She replied with effort, her eyelids were becoming too heavy to keep open, as exhaustion tugged at her._

_He nodded and smiled fondly,” That you did.”_

_She sighed relieved and closed her eyes, the last bit of her strength slipped through her fingers like grains of sand, ”I just need a quick nap and we'll go check on the cubs.”_

_Selene never heard his response as she gave into exhaustion and slipped into dark oblivion._

  
_She roamed in the darkness for what felt like no more than a mere moment before she felt a shearing pain break through the blissful bleakness, as though someone had shoved a hot poker to her skin and left it there. She screamed as the pain tore through her, and hurled her out of the darkness and back onto the forest floor where a werewolf stood on top of her, it's paw on the left side of her chest. The smell of burnt flesh hit her nostrils a moment later and she barely had enough time to turn her head and emptied the contents of her stomach._

-

She awoke with a gasp and shot up in the bed, her heart thudded loudly in her ear while the scar on her chest ached. Absently she put a hand over the paw shaped marking and rubbed it gently to try to ease the pain as she reminded herself that she was safe in her pjs in the spare bedroom of her cousin Marlena's apartment in New York. It had been three months since she saved the pack back in Salem, but the memory was fresher than ever.

A soft knock on the bedroom door startled her out of her reprieve and she pulled her legs closer to her body.

” Are you okay? Caspian's soft voice came from the other side,” Can I come in?”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to regain some amount of composure, she should have warned him about her nightmares before inviting him to stay and help her move, but she hadn't had one in several few weeks and figured she would be fine.

“Ali?” His voice again, more concerned.

She gathered her knees to her chest,” Come in.”  
  
The door opened as the dim light from the nightlight of the hallway crept in and his tall figure filled the doorway as he padded softly across the carpet to the bed and sat on the edge next to her.

“Nightmares again?” He asked softly.

She nodded and drew her knees closer to her chest and winced when her left knee touched her scar.

“Still sore?”

She nodded ruefully, “I was hoping the nightmares would have stopped by now.”

“You can't expect not to remember.”

She shook her head gently, “It's not that I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember so vividly, it's a special kind of hell to have to relive it every single night. “

He put his hand on hers and squeezed gently,” I'm sorry.”

She squeezed back and gave him a small reassuring smile, “Don't be. I'm not. I just thought being branded would be enough of a reminder .”

His eyes went to her chest and then back to her eyes as he replied solemnly, “It's a mark of protection, not vanity."

”Well, it would be nice if it was in a less inconspicuous spot. “ She stated pointedly.

“You're incorrigible, you know that?” He chuckled as he reached out and tucked a stray hair of hers behind her ear.

“Where's yours?” she queried suddenly, realizing she had never seen it. Everyone in the pack was marked, the alpha had told her after she received hers.

He rolled up his sleeve on his t-shirt to show her the matching paw print on his bicep.

“How is that fair?” She pouted playfully.

He rolled his sleeve back down and replied, with all seriousness,”Very few outside the pack earn that marking. ”

“I doubt those few had to move hundreds of miles away from everything they knew and start all over.”

He sighed, “You know I fought for you to stay.”

“I know, but your father has a point. I can't exactly waltz back into my old life. Having a fresh start is for the best. Even if it means being away from everything I know.”

Her thoughts went to the small apartment she had back home in Salem, along with the plants she had nurtured back to health. She had worked for months to make that apartment feel cozy and like a home only to have it ripped away from her.

He reached out and tilted her chin towards him, bringing her back to the present, his citrine eyes were focused on her," I'm still here.”

“You are,” she nodded as he let go of her chin,” I admit I was surprised when you answered my text asking for help moving while my cousin was out of town.”

“ Why wouldn't I?” he quirked an eyebrow at her curiously.

“I didn't exactly say goodbye before leaving.”

“I know you didn't have a choice.”

Before she could reply a yawn escaped her lips and she covered her mouth sheepishly.

“You should go back to sleep.” Caspian remarked pointedly.

“I don't know if I can.” She admitted honestly.

“May I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.”

“Lay back and face me.”

Selene gave him a bemused look, but slid backwards to give him space to lay down and turned towards him.

“Now what?”

Caspian stretched out across the bed and faced her, wrapping an arm around her and pulled her gently to his chest.

“Listen to my heartbeat.”

“And what's that supposed to do?”

“It works on calming the cubs when they get unruly.” he explained, his voice nothing more than a low rumble in his chest.

“Do I look like an unruly cub to you?” She mumbled dubiously.

He chuckled softly,”Do you really want me to answer that?”

She poked him in the side, he pulled away slightly and she pulled him back to her by the fabric of his shirt. He pulled her into his arms again.

” Now just hold still and just listen.” he instructed softly.

She nuzzled into him and murmured,”  
“If this doesn't work, you're getting me coffee in the morning.”

“Deal.”

Selene closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of him, the smell of the forest lingered on him and it instantly brought up memories of moonlit nights and time spent with the pack who had accepted her as one of their own. Within moments her heartbeat slowed to match his and echoed in the quiet darkness that surrounded her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day is finally here, she meets with her new Supreme and finds out there are other creatures that prowl the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 6/9/19 - rewritten

**Chapter 2**

 

She felt the warmth of his presence leave her at some point in the night and she shivered slightly but drifted back into sleep peacefully.

The smell of bacon and coffee brought her slowly to consciousness as she opened her eyes seeing him gone and the door was closed.  
She stretched fully underneath the covers before pulling them off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and headed for the door.

He had his back turned to her at the stove attending to something on it that smelled suspiciously like eggs. The toaster next to him popped out perfectly tanned toast. He grabbed it carefully and set it down on a plate.

Selene stepped closer and wondered for a moment if she would be able to sneak up on him, supposedly it was impossible, but she felt mischievous enough to try and proceeded to tiptoe into the kitchen while he finished breakfast.

He straightened up and held the plate of food in his hand,”When you're done trying to sneak up on me, breakfast is ready.”

She froze as he turned with a smirk on his face and put the plate on the bar counter for her.

“How did you know?”

“I heard you get up and,” he paused thoughtfully as if trying to find the right words,” more or less felt the room shift as you came in.”

“Damn you and your wolf senses." she muttered as she hoisted herself into the bar chair and looked over the spread of food before her.   
Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and butter on the side.

He chuckled,” I thought you would have learned by now that you can't sneak up on me.”

“No harm in trying,” she said with a shrug as she finished a bite,” You seemed to have made yourself right at home.”

He smiled and slid into the seat next to her,” I've been up for about an hour more or less.”

She took another bite of eggs, chewed and swallowed,” and here I thought you were nocturnal.”

He chuckled,”You know I get up early for work every morning.”

She took a bite of toast and nodded, the two of them were often the first ones to arrive at his father's law office.

“Besides you're the one who invited me here, so I might as well make myself useful.”

“I didn't peg you for the cooking type.”

“I dabble here and there.” He shrugged.

Her phone chimed, she glanced at it.

“Hopefully we can be done before I have to meet with my new Supreme.”

“Want me to go with?”

” I've been getting along just fine without supervision.”A slight smile played on her lips as she added,” but thanks for the offer.”

He nodded,”Anytime.”

“ I hope you don't mind if I pawn you off on my roommate Lily for awhile.”

“Not at all.”

“She'll probably try to rope you into playing video games or watching cheesy horror movie.”

He smiled,” How can I argue with an offer like that?”

“Thanks Cas,” she looked up at him,” I mean it.”

“Anytime.”

-

A few hours later they had everything moved into her new place.

“That's it?” Her new roommate Lily asked incredulously as she flipped one of her purple dreads behind her shoulder and leaned against the hallway wall that led to Selene's room.

“Yup.” She replied.

“Well now that that's done.” Caspian said as he brushed his hands together,” who's up for some food? I'm ravenous.”

Lily asked hopefully,”Sushi?"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust while Selene laughed.

"He has an aversion to seafood. What about Lorenzo's?"

"I haven't eaten there in weeks! I may have enough if we split a pie."

"Nonsense, it's my treat." He said with a shake of his head.

Selene opened her mouth to protest but he put a hand up to stop her.

“ I insist.”

Lily looked between the two of them and shrugged,”Who am I to refuse a good looking man offering to pay?”

Caspian smiled warmly,”Lead the way.”

  
-

Two hours later they were leaving the small pizzeria.

“Well, I am stuffed.” Lily confessed as they left. We should go out and celebrate.”

Selene glanced down at her phone and then back at her friends and shook her head, “As much as I would love to, I've got a meeting to go to but you two go out and have fun.”

“Meeting?”

“Job hunting.” Selene explained simply.

Lily pouted “You're no fun, you just moved in. ”

“ And if I want to pay rent I need a job, besides I've seen the nightlife," she nodded towards Caspian,"take him with, he'll love it.”

Lily frowned, concerned "Are you sure? There's been more attacks lately.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes,“I'll be fine.”

“If you insist. “Lily said with a shrug and linked her arm with his, “don't stay up waiting on us.”

"Wouldn't dream of it." She replied with a smile as she watched Lily pull Caspian out the door.

She glanced down at her phone to double check the directions on her phone and headed the opposite direction.

  
-

It wasn't long before she stood in front of an old stone building on a corner lot and walked up the stone stairs.

A large wooden door creaked open as a white haired woman with amethyst eyes smiled at her," Welcome, Selene.”

She stepped through the archway and into a large hallway of sorts as candles flickered around them.

“Lady Lucia.” She greeted as she looked at the architecture around her,“This looks like an abandoned church.”

“It is, the coven bought the building years ago and it has served its purpose.” her Supreme turned and walked further into the building and Selene followed.

“I admit I was skeptical when I first heard your story,” the older woman stated over her shoulder as she lead them into a small office and opened the door and gestured for her to sit,“but I verified the details with your former Supreme and the werewolf pack.”

Selene nodded.

The older woman paused and looked at her, with a smile,“Seeing you here, is proof enough to this old woman, that I do not know everything.”

“I'm sorry I didn't come to see you earlier .” She confessed.

“Nonsense, you came when you could. No sense in rushing things that will happen in time." She led the woman down a small hallway," Marlena mentioned you are still having nightmares.”

The younger woman nodded guilty. “They are worse at night and the scar is always sore after.”  
  
“It's only been three months, don't push yourself, very few have come back unscathed.” a wrinkled hand reached out and clasped hers.

The younger woman's eyebrows went up," Others have been brought back?"

Lucia nodded,"Yes. Which is why I was skeptical. I have heard stories over the years, none of which were pleasant mind you, but never actually met someone who has been brought back."

Her Supreme stood up and walked towards the large dark wooden armoire and opened it to reveal small shelves filled with various vials and bottles labeled in spidery handwriting. "I do have something that may ease the nightmares as well for protection.”

She quirked an eyebrow,”Protection?”

The older woman nodded,”New York is very different from your Salem, there are supernatural beings that would wish us harm."

"I have faced humans who would do the same."

The Supreme nodded sadly," These creatures roam the night and stalk their prey."

Selene quirked an eyebrow," Werewolves?"

"No. They feed on blood of the living. "

"Vampires?" The younger woman asked in disbelief.

Her Supreme nodded," They run the city. We are allowed to exist among them, but some of our kind have gone missing in the past and I suspect they are to blame. "

"How many are there?"

"More than the leaders care to admit to." The older woman replied.

"Well, that's not helpful." Selene stated annoyed.

"No, it's not. Just be wary of them."

"I will."

-

Night had long since fallen by the time she left her Supreme and she walked briskly down the steps and started down the partially lit path to the nearby park. The dim park lights shone in small yellow circles around the posts every few feet.

The hairs on the back of her neck raised in warning as she felt eyes on her. A shuffling noise drew her attention forward and she made out red glowing eyes in the darkness.

The familiar warmth of her magic grew in her belly and crept up into her arm but before it reached her fingers, she was slammed against the sidewalk. Her head jarred against the concrete and the world went black for a moment.

She blinked dazed and shook her head, making a move to get up, but she found herself sufficiently pinned by a grey skinned creature with glowing red eyes. It snarled like a rabid animal above her, sharp white fangs snapped just inches from her face.

“Get off her.” a man's voice growled from above her and the weight of the creature was lifted off instantly.

She stumbled to her feet and touched the back of her head and found a small forming lump that would definitely hurt in the morning.

She caught a quick glimpse of something shiny as it cut through the creature as it shrieked loudly before turning into ash.

Her rescuer quickly sheathed his weapon and stepped towards her.

“Are you ok?”

Her magic flowed through her arms and into her hands as a fireballs quickly formed in them.   
The man's eyes widened slightly, the flames illuminating his red eyes.

“What the hell was that and why you were following me?” She growled angrily.

He put his hands up as a sign of surrender, his fangs receded, his red eyes turned brown. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Damn right you're not,” she growled,” Start explaining before you end up like whatever that was.”

“That was a feral vampire.” he stated simply.

“Which makes you what, a non-feral vampire?” She queried.

He smirked slightly and nodded,”Something like that.”

“Fair enough.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her curiously,“ You're not frightened?”

“Should I be? If you were going to hurt me you would have tried by now.” She countered and blew out the fireball.  
  
He eyed her curiously,“You're awfully nonchalant for someone who was nearly killed.”

“It takes a lot more than that to kill me,” she shrugged and then added,” Why were you following me?”

His eyebrows went up for a moment and he countered,“Why are you in the park at this hour?”

“Why is that any of your concern?” She asked evenly, folding her arms across her chest.

“Hell of a way to say thank you .”

“I was perfectly capable of holding my own,” she scowled, “ and you're avoiding the question.”

He eyed her for a moment and mimicked her stance,”Has anyone ever tell you you're incorrigible?”

She smiled sweetly,”All the time.”

A hint of a smile ghosted across his lips,“Why am I not surprised?”

“So am I going to get your name or should I just shout 'hey you, stalker guy’ next time I see you?”

His lips quirked into a smile,” Name's Jax Matsuo.”

“Selene Montgomery.”

“Well, care to escort me home or would you prefer following me?”

The smile lingered on his lips and he gestured in front of her,“I'm ready when you are.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene returns to her apartment a bit shaken and has to deal with questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 6/9/19 - rewritten

  
Chapter 3

Selene was silently thankful the apartment was empty when she returned and made her way quickly to the freezer, searching for an ice pack only to find a bag of frozen vegetables. She put it on the back of her head and winced slightly when it made contact.

Keys jingled outside the door and she heard Lily laughing and the door soon swung open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Her roommate drawled drunkenly with a grin as she flopped on the couch beside her.

Caspian stepped in looking amused as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh my god," Lily enunciated slowly, staring at her face intensely, "you have such pretty eyes.”  
  
“Um, Thank you?”

Selene glanced at Caspian for a moment and he shrugged loosely,” I tried to stop her but she insisted on taking several rounds of shots.”

Lily giggled and tried to get up but failed.

“Come on Lily, time to get you to bed.”

She stood to help her purple haired roommate off the couch and toward her bedroom.  
Lily tipped over and nearly fell but Caspian stepped in and steadied her.

She threw her arms around his neck and giggled,” You are so cute.”

He blushed slightly," thank you."

" This way, Lil.”

They led her into the bedroom and sat her down and Selene untied her boots and they laid her down in the bed.

Lily was out before they closed the door.

“Had fun?” She asked as they stepped back into the living room.

“Well, I can say the nightlife in Salem is definitely lacking,” he said with a smile, citrine eyes looking over her carefully and his eyebrow quirked at the sight of a bruise on her cheek,” how was the meeting?”

“It went.” She said evasively and went to put the frozen vegetables back in the freezer.

She felt his eyes on her.

"Ali.." His voice was soft but there were unspoken questions.

“What?” She looked at the coffee table, refusing to meet his eyes.

“How can I protect you, if you won't let me?” He asked softly.

Her eyes met his and she knew lying to him was pointless.

“Cas,” she said softly and put her hand on his arm and looked up at him,” you can't always protect me.”

“Something happened. Tell me.” he pressed gently.

She sighed heavily and told him about her encounter with the Feral and meeting Jax.  
A dark look came a his face and his fists clenched.

“My father was wrong to cast you out. You're not safe here.” he growled lowly.

“It was one encounter. I can hold my own.”

Citrine eyes looked down at her as his expression softened, his hand grazed her cheek," I know, but that's not the point. He should have done more to ensure your safety."

She shrugged and looked away, "What's done is done. We can't undo the past. I will be careful."  
  
He tilted her chin slightly and kissed her forehead gently.

"Good, because watching you die once was more than enough for me." He confessed softly.

"I know."

She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled the scent of woods on him and smiled slightly.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly," Nothing, I'm just glad you're here."

"So am I." He replied quietly as he stifled a yawn.“I presume I'm taking the couch? Or do you think the nightmares will come back?”

"Is that your way of asking to cuddle?" She teased.

He shrugged as a smile played on his lips," I'm not going to admit nor deny that request."

"Spoken like a true lawyer." She smiled and took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

-

The smell of freshly brewed coffee lured her out of bed the next morning and she padded quietly past Lily's room stifled a giggle upon hearing snoring.

Caspian was sitting on the couch dressed in a loose shirt and jeans, with a coffee cup in his hand and reading something on his phone.   
He looked up and smiled she approached.

"How is it you are dressed and have coffee made before I'm even up?" She grumbled good naturedly.

"You sleep like the dead." He stated.

"When I do sleep," she added pointedly, as she got a cup from the cabinet and poured herself some and took a sip,“Do I want to know what time you got up?”

" Probably not.” he admitted with a slight smile.

"When do you have to leave?"

He glanced at his phone," Soon. I'd like to get back no later than 1 since I've got a few clients to follow up with."

"Well, let me get a shower and get dressed and I'll walk you to the parking garage."

  
-

When she returned to the apartment later that afternoon Lily was up and playing video games

"So what's with you and Caspian anyway?" Her roommate asked while punching buttons on the controller.

Selene paused on her way to the kitchen,” Did he say something?”

“He didn't have to, I saw the way he was looking at you. I give my wine the same look before I devour it.”

She rolled her eyes,”You're the queen of subtleties, Lil, you know that?”

She shrugged,”It's true though.”

“He's a friend.” she said pointedly.

“Friends don't drove nearly 4 hours to help move.” her roommate countered.

“Well, this one did.”

“Mm-hmm “ Lily hummed giving her a knowing look before turning her eyes back to the game.

“What?”

“He's good looking, polite and willing to drive long distances to see you," the purple haired woman said as she ticked off each item on her fingers and then peered at Selene,"does he had an extra toe or a tail that should know about?”

She guffawed,” Not that I know of. He's the son of my former boss.”

“Ooh, did you two get caught making out and that's why you had to leave?"

Selene's cheeks burned at the thought. " Hardly. I came to New York because my cousin made it seem more exciting than Salem." She lied easily.

"Is it? I figured it would be pretty exciting since there's so much paranormal history there."

"They are traditionalists and prefer the old ways." She said evasively," at least here everything is in a constant state of change."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of living with Lily since finally scores an interview at the Raines Corporation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6/9/19 - Rewritten

**Chapter 4**

A month later and the nightmares hadn't gotten worse or better they just were. Despite the herbs her Supreme had given her and all the usual tricks; warm milk, yoga, meditation and white noise, they still infiltrated her mind.

Caspian had kept in touch as much as he could, his father had unloaded a rather detailed court case on him and it was taking up what little free time he had. He apologized profusely but promised if she needed him, he would drop everything and be there. She told him not to worry and she would keep in touch.

Lily's voice came through the door of the bathroom pulling her out of her reprieve,"Are you going to show me your outfit for your interview or I can go back to my game?”

Selene smiled at the reflection and opened the door with a flourish and did a turn, showing off her black dress suit that had silver accents on the coat panels, which matching black pants and in a white undershirt. Her roommate's eyes roamed over her and gaped.

"What do you think, hair up or down?" She asked pulling her bright red hair up.

“Damn," Lily murmured after a few moments," You are going to kill that interview. Leave it down.”

She nodded and let it go, “I better. Because if I don’t get this, I don’t know how I’m going to pay rent.”

“If I saw you walk in looking like that I would hire you on the spot. “

“If that’s all I needed to do to impress you, I would have dressed like this when we first met.” Selene smiled mischievously.

The purple haired woman gave her a playful shove, “You know what I mean.”

“I do."

-

She arrived exactly twenty minutes early, checked in the receptionist and had her portfolio with her laminated resume ready.

“Miss Montgomery?” A woman's voice called out.

She stood and gave a polite smile,”Yes?”

The blonde woman stepped towards her and offered her a hand,” I'm Nicole Anderson. VP of Operations. This way please.”

The blonde led her to a sterile conference room with a glassy black table and chair and gestured her to sit.

“You're not conducting the interview?”

“No, Adrian asked to interview you personally. He will be along shortly. “ she replied curtly and closed the door.

Selene frowned to herself, the position was assistant to the CEO, meeting him was one thing but being interviewed by him was quite another.

The door handle turned and a young looking blond man strode in wearing a crisp black suit, he gave her a polite smile as he closed the door, and turned back to her and extended his hand.

“Selene Montgomery, I presume.”

”Mr. Raines," she greeted as she shook it,"I admit I was not expecting to be interviewed by you directly.”

He smiled and slid into the seat at the head of the table. “Nicole was not thrilled about that as I'm sure you could tell, but when I saw your resume and your previous employer was Gregory Wilkins of the Wilkins & Wells Law Firm I admit I was intrigued.”

"You've heard of them?" She asked surprised.

He nodded," A friend of mine had enlisted their services long ago, so I was surprised to see the name again. You also listed him as a personal reference so I called and spoke with him, he said and I quote ' I would be a fool not to hire you and he trusted you with his life.'”

Selene nodded and smiled politely.

Adrian sat forward in the chair and steepled his fingers together, blue eyes eyed gazing at her intensely,” I will admit this really is a formality to get you into the office and offer you the job, if you want it. “

”Of course. When do I start?”

“Right now.”

He said and stood and gestured for her to follow.  
“I will notify Nicole to handle the paperwork, in the meantime let me show you your desk. I have a meeting in an hour with two associates.”

“How can I help prepare you?”

He smiled at her,” I appreciate your eagerness. I have two gifts in the basement archives I've picked out for them. Pick them up and bring them to the conference room on the 74th floor.”

The elevator chimed softly and he stepped out she followed on his heels. He gestured toward the huge white receptionist desk before a wooden door.

“This will be your desk.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded curtly and gestured towards the elevators.

“Just hit B for the Basement and remember 74th floor.”

She nodded and the doors closed on the sight of him.

-  
The clerk in the basement archives was unusual but she managed to secure two gifts and a bottle of red mandrake for Mr. Raines himself. She delivered the gifts flawlessly meeting her new boss's business associates with cool professionalism and excused herself to let them conduct their business.

She busied herself with cleaning and organizing her desk and found some scrap paper and began to make origami.

Hours later the door to the conference room opened and his guests walked by, Adrian paused at her desk, surprised,“You're still here?"

She shrugged, eyes remaining on the crane she was finishing “ I didn't know if you needed me for anything else.”

He picked up one of the other animals she had made and eyed it appreciatively,” I apologize for not letting go home earlier.”

She shrugged and pulled her purse from the desk drawer and stood to leave.

“Although, if you don't have any plans, I was going to go out for dinner and I try to make it a point to get to know my new employees. “

“What did you have in mind?”

“Dinner, there's a restaurant on the rooftop only employees have access to.”

“Lead the way Mr. Raines.”

“Please call me Adrian. Mr. Raines makes me sound old and decrepit.” he stated with a smile.

She smiled warmly," Very well, Adrian after you."

-  
With dinner completed he called a taxi for her and she returned to her apartment and was greeted by the sounds of Lily's video game.

“Whoo! You're just in time to celebrate my victories. Most kills, quickest kills and team MVP.” the purple haired woman exclaimed excitedly.

Selene smiled,”Great. How should we celebrate?”

“With wine!”

Lily poured the glasses and handed one to her, the sanguine color jogged her memory and her hand went to her pocket and felt the small vial there.

“Oh no.” Selene gasped.

“What?”

“I forgot to give Adrian the red mandrake.”

“Are you into witchcraft now? I mean I am down to start practicing if you're into that."

She shook her head with a smile, ”No time to explain. I need to go.”

She rushed out of her apartment and into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene returns to her new job and finds that things are not what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - 6/9/19 Rewritten

**Chapter 5**

She pushed open the doors to her boss's office glad he was still in, but let out a loud gasp at the sight of him on top of his VP sprawled across his desk with her blouse unbuttoned. Adrian looked up at Selene with red eyes and bared fangs.

” You're a vampire.” she stated simply.

He shot her a bemused look and in the blink of an eye, the door closed behind her and he was back at his desk with a handkerchief for Nicole. Selene remained unfazed and an amused look crossed Adrian's face. His fangs receded and his eyes returned to their normal blue.

"Thank you," the VP said and then turned her steely gaze to Selene as she buttoned her blouse back up,"What was so important you had to barge in?”

“The mandrake, I forgot to give it to Adrian after his meeting earlier.” She pulled the vial out of her pants pocket and handed it over as he stepped forward and took it.

“Thank you, I appreciate you coming back to give it to me."

Selene nodded and turned to leave.

” You've seen my kind before.” their boss stated, casually.

"Yes."

“We should debrief her .” Nicole suggested, her steely gaze still on the intruder.

Their boss held up a hand,” Not yet. “

“You don't have time for this, you have a meeting with Priya in an hour.” the VP stated impatiently.

He nodded to her and then turned back to Selene,”Would you like to come with me?”

“I would like it noted that is a spectacularly bad idea.” Nicole protested.

“Noted. See you on Monday.” Adrian stated, without sparing his VP another glance.

The blonde woman scowled but took the hint and turned on her heel and left. Once the door closed the tension left the room.

“Care to join me?”

"Priya as in Priya Lacroix the fashion designer?" Selene uttered in disbelief.

"The very same."

“I'd love to join you, but I'm not exactly dressed for an evening out, “ she said with a shrug as she glanced down at her outfit,”but what the hell, let's go.”

Blue eyes looked her over for a moment thoughtfully,”I may have a few outfits of Priya's she sent over as a preview that you can try on.”

“Great.”

He offered her three dresses and let her use the bathroom across the hall from his office to try them on. The first was a golden one with feathers on the top, it was gorgeous but scooped down too low and exposed her scar and she was not ready to have that conversation with her new boss.

The second was a red dress that looked like something straight out of a movie as it had ruffles and intricate patterns, but it bunched at her hips forcing her to take tiny steps and she was not about to risk a trip and fall.

The last one was a sleeveless black lace dress, that had a strap that wrapped around her neck like a choker, covered her chest and exposed her shoulders down to the middle of her back. The bottom half of the dress was a silky fabric had a slit at her hip and dropped down to her ankles.

She chose the last dress and was very thankfully she already had on black heels from earlier in the door.

Adrian's eyes went wide upon seeing her as she stepped out,"You look amazing."

"Good enough for a fashion show?" She questioned with a smile.

"Absolutely."

He offered his arm and she took it, they stepped into the elevator.

"The show is just a few blocks from here, is there anything you would like to know about vampires?" He asked as the doors closed.

"I assume a stake through the chest is lethal."

He nodded.

"The aversion the garlic?"

"Also true."

"What about fire?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, as the elevator door opened to the 1st floor and gestured for her to step out." What about it?"

"Would setting a vampire on fire be as lethal as a stake?"

"Assuming a vampire would allow you enough time to set them on fire, then yes. " he opened the front door for her and eyed her for a moment " Should I be concerned?"

She smiled sweetly, as she stepped into the cool night air," I like to know my resources just in case."

"No one would dare attack you." He stated honestly, blue eyes held hers for a moment.

"It never hurts to be prepared, " she responded enigmatically," I'm assuming there are more vampires out there ."

He nodded and lead the way down the sidewalk.  
"We maintain a tightly controlled population. No one turns anyone without explicit permission from the Council first."

"The Council?" She repeated.

He nodded as they turned right," The Council is made of 5 other vampires, including myself. We each have twenty followers below us."

"So 180 vampires in the city, in theory."

He quirked an eyebrow at her,"In theory?"

"How do you know for sure everyone is following those rules?"

He paused and turned to her, "What are you suggesting?"

She shrugged nonchalantly," There have been attacks in the city at night, I assume those aren't human."

He sighed heavily, "They're not, those are ferals, they're vampires who lost their humanity and become mindless killing machines to everyone they encounter."

"Even their own kind?" She queried.

He nodded sagely,"Especially their own."

"How many ferals are running around?"

"That I don't know," he replied uneasily," and since it's a problem involving vampires, I need to summon everyone on the Council to discuss it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene asks questions about vampires and they head to Priya's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 6/9/19 - Rewritten

**Chapter 6**

They walked up to a warehouse with a brick facade and she saw the long line of people standing near the door and as a bouncer let a few people in at a time.

She turned to her boss, “Let me guess, you have an ingenious way in?”

“Yes, through the front door, follow me.” He offered her his arm, she placed her hand on it and followed his lead.

The bodyguard eyed her warily for a moment but saw Adrian and nodded, letting them both pass.

“Well that was easier than I thought, I was ready to make a scene.“ Selene whispered once they were out of earshot of the guards.

He smiled,”No need, you already look like you belong at the show."

The club was dimly lit with and packed with people wearing everything from suits, leather to recycled materials and she was quite sure she had spotted a few internet celebrities as well as professional sports stars.

She watched the models strut the elevated lit staged for a bit before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I need to meet with Priya, you can stay and enjoy the show.” he said as he nodded toward a red door in the back of the room.

She glanced over and watched two women slipped discreetly in.  
“Should I ask what's behind door number one?”

He gave her a slight smirk,” It's a more private intimate club.”

“A club within a club? Sounds intriguing.”

“You can come if you like, but stay close. It can get a little intense." He warned lightly.

She nodded.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and continued,” I will introduce you to Priya but keep in mind she can be quite alluring, but she very dangerous.”

The bouncer let them pass through the red door and into a heavily red decorated room where half clothed people mulled about, some on couches feeding on others, a few where dancing with each other on the small dance floor and a few were sitting on barstools drinking dark liquid from glasses.

"You ok?" Adrian asked softly, as he put a hand on her exposed shoulder.

She tore her eyes away from the room and looked at him," Fine. Where's Priya?"

He nodded towards a small line of people gathered near a platform where a posh red and gold chair sat. A beautiful olive skinned woman with long dark hair draped over her shoulders lounged.

Her brown eyes scanned the room with a bored look on her face until she spotted Adrian. She straightened up and called out," Adrian, my darling! Come!"

He walked towards her as the crowd parted for him and Selene.

"Wonderful show, Priya." He said as he stepped and kissed her cheek.

She grinned at him and purred,"Oh, you're a shameless liar, but I'll forgive you. What brings you here, darling? This isn't your normal scene."

"It's not," he admitted," but I have business to discuss."

Priya rolled her eyes," Always so serious my darling, go mingle and have some fun for once."

"This can't wait, Priya." He pressed gently.

Her brown eyes flashed with anger at him for a moment and she opened her mouth as if to retort but then stopped when she saw Selene.

Priya beckoned her closer with a perfectly manicured fingernail, she felt herself drawn to the woman as a slow feral smile spread across the fashion designer's face as she came closer.

" What a beautiful creature you have with you, tell me dear, what did you think of the show?"

"It was amazing." Selene stated slowly as if in a trance.

"Hmm, Adrian must be teaching you that compliments will get you anywhere, I can see why you're with him," her cheeks burned as Priya eyed her critically for a moment,"You are easier on the eyes than his last assistant and my dress looks better than it ever would have on her frumpy figure."

"Priya." Adrian warned softly.

The fashion designer waved him off dismissively.  
"I could use a new muse." Priya purred as she reached out and stroked her forearm, her fingers were ice cold and a shiver ran up Selene's arm and down her spine.

It was enough to break whatever trance the fashion designer had on her as she took Priya's hand and gently kissed it. "Thank you for the offer, but I am already gainfully employed."

The woman's eyes sparkled with delight. "You wasted on him my dear, stay the night and I will show you how you could live."

Selene smiled tightly and made a move to step off the platform but the fashion designer's hand snatched her wrist faster than humanly possible and pulled her closer. "I insist."

Her voice had a dark undertone that caused the hairs on the back of Selene's neck to raise.

"Priya." Adrian growled angrily.

The fashion designer rolled her eyes and let go suddenly, Selene tried to catch herself but fell backwards, her hand grasped at air before catching on a champagne flute and smashing it into the bar counter. A shard of glass drove itself into her left hand, pain flared through her arm down into her body and stirred in her stomach. Broken glass flew across the bar as she cradled her hand.

She hissed slightly and looked at it, the glass was so deeply imbedded that it pulsed in rhythm with her heartbeat. The room went deathly silent as the sound of her blood dripping onto the floor echoed for a few moments as the sea of curious stares turned to her and the tension in the room became palpable as the eyes slowly turned red.

She felt the warmth of her magic rise from the pit of her stomach mingling with the throbbing pain in her hand, but knew she was very much outnumbered and a hand short.

As if reading her mind Adrian quickly moved in between her and growled at the rest of the room," Get back all of you."

She took the distraction and gritted her teeth as she yanked the glass out of her palm, blood pooled in her hand and placed her thumb of her right hand on the wound. Her magic crept into her hands and she was able to heal the wound in a matter of seconds and stood behind him, the tingling of her magic still on her fingertips.

After a few tense minutes, the other vampires backed off and Priya let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
With the threat gone, Adrian turned to her and asked," Are you okay?”

She nodded, showing him her healed palm,“It was superficial. ”

He quirked an eyebrow at her but he nodded,“Seems like it. It's about time we left, what do you think?"

“I couldn't agree more.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian takes Selene to the Musea Sangus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 6/9/19 - rewritten
> 
> Can I say this was one of my favorite parts to write? I loved the diamond scenes in the play through and decided to use them here which actually inspired the story. :)

**Chapter 6**

 

They left the club and Selene let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“Well that was… intense.”

He smiled beside her as they cut through the park and towards the museum.

“Please don’t tell me we’re going to see mummies at this hour.” she protested half heartedly.

“Don’t like mummies? “ He asked, amused as he led them to a side entrance.

“Don’t get me wrong I love horror films, but a shriveled up mummy trying to take revenge on the world is the last thing I want to see right now.”

He chuckled and keyed in a code at the door and the door unlocked with a click. He opened it and she stepped in. The smell of old books hit her.

“Where are we?” she asked looking around at the shelves of books that sprawled out before them.

“This is the Musea Sanguis.”

“Which is?”

“Where the real history of the world is kept.”

She looked around in wonder as tall thin black haired a aristocratic gentleman in 18th century garb walked up to them.

“Selene, I’d like to introduce you to Scholar Jameson. He’s the keeper of the library.”

“Thoroughly pleased to meet you Madam.” the scholar said politely his voice soft.

She curtsied.

The man smiled at her.

“I apologize by coming here on such short notice. “Adrian said to him.

“Urgent matters can’t be scheduled conveniently. I presume you have come in need of a debriefing?”

“Indeed."

“All right then. “Jameson raised his hands up on either side of her head and touched her temples.

She felt a slight jolt as his fingers touched her and she backed away eyes wide, a hint of something passed over his features but she blinked and it was gone.

“No need to fear young lady it’s a simple process.” The scholar reassured her.” Debriefing is a psychic art I have mastered in the course of my travels. It requires tremendous focus and discipline, which I’m afraid few of our kind have.”

“Don’t worry you won’t feel anything.” Adrian reassured.

“Adrian, what is going on?" She demanded.

Her boss shifted uncomfortably for a moment before returning his eyes to her.” Jameson is going to erase your memories, letting you forget this night and everything you’ve seen.”

“What? Why?” she asked confused.

“Our world is dangerous and the less you know about it, the easier your life will be.”

She backed away from both men and felt the warmth of her magic gather in her stomach and move upward as anger flowed through her and her fists clenched.

Adrian explained,"I'm giving you a chance to go back to your normal life, safe and secure. Do you consent?"

“No.” she spat angrily. She could feel the flames just beneath her skin, if she didn't need this job so bad she would easily burn the place down at the mere suggestion of them messing with her memories.

“I’m sorry? “The blond man blinked surprised.

“No. “She said again this time less forcefully, I clenching her fists." I don't consent."

“Tonight was just the tip of the iceberg.” he warned lightly.

Selene wanted to laugh at the thought of him trying to protect her. If he knew the things she had done and seen, she doubted very much they would be having this conversation.

" I don't run from my problems. I stand and face them." She stated enigmatically.

“You’re not afraid? “Adrian asked carefully.

She shook her head," No."

Adrian raised an eyebrow at her and then nodded thoughtfully,” Okay. You can keep your memories.”

“Are you sure?” Jameson asked surprised.

Her boss regarded her for a moment again and admitted, “No one’s ever chosen not to be debriefed before.”

Jameson frowned, “I’m afraid this won’t end well old friend.”

“She can always be debriefed later. Thank you for your help Scholar Jameson.”

“We’re leaving already?” She asked disappointed as the tension left her body.

“I can give you a quick tour if you like.” he offered.

“Please.”

“You’re not tired?” her boss regarded her for a moment as he lead the way down the main walkway.

"I couldn't sleep now if I tried." She admitted honestly.

"Very well then."  
  
They strolled down the aisles and came up on a glass display that held an ancient looking sword.

“That was the sword of Attila the Hun.” he said from behind her.

“Was he a vampire?” she asked gazing at the sword.

He frowned, thoughtful for a moment,” No, but we’re not unconvinced he wasn’t a supernatural entity. “

“There’s other creatures out there?”

“Sure, there’s no limit to what you’ll find when you go looking in the shadows.”

She paused in front of a glass container that contained a piece of frayed rope tied into a knot.

“One of the original ropes used to hang convicted witches during the Salem Witch Trials. Contrary to popular belief they weren’t burned but hanged.”

She felt a shiver run through her as she pulled her eyes away and looked at him, “Real witches exist?”

He nodded, “Yes, there are those that can command the forces of nature, tell the future, see the past. Our kind has been at war with them for centuries until more recently when we declared a truce after they aided us with a rather...difficult situation.”

“You stopped fighting?”

“Something like that." He replied cryptically," We both agreed to not harm one another under penalty of death.”

“Sounds fair.” Her tone remained neutral as her eyes glanced over the spine of a book on the shelf.   
It read Werewolves in History, and gave him a perplexed look.

“Werewolves exist? Have you fought with them as well?”

”We try to stay out of each other's way as much as possible.” He stated bemused as he paused and studied her for a moment,” You seem very intrigued by all of this.”

“How can I not be?”She smiled at him enigmatically and continued to walk down the aisle, fingertips brushed along the spine of various other books with mild interest.  
“It's not every day you find out that there are things besides humans that exist.”

“Very true,” his blue eyes went distant for a moment as he replied quietly,” I have lived amongst them so long I have taken it for granted.”

Selene was about to respond when something caught her attention as she rounded the corner.   
Tucked into the alcove before them sat an ornately carved onyx sarcophagus, she frowned slightly as she felt an inexplicable pull towards it.

A deep charming voice called her closer, wanting her to touch the intricate design and set whatever, whomever was inside free. Her fingertips tingled with her magic, arising unbidden this time, fingers reached out nearly touching the smooth surface when a sudden hand landed on her shoulder.   
She started and blinked confused, and found herself mere inches away from the sarcophagus.

“Are you okay?” Adrian's blue eyes were on her with open concern.

”I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Shall we continue?” she apologized sheepishly.

He glanced down at his watch and frowned,”Perhaps another time. It’s almost dawn, we should be going.”

She nodded,”Of course.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the museum proved to have lingering effects and Selene seeks assistance from her Supreme on the matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6/9/19 - Rewritten

Chapter 7

When she returned to the apartment, it was dark and she was grateful that Lily was asleep as the adrenaline had long left her system and she was drained. She was out when her head hit the pillow.

_She was in candlelit room with ruined statues around her. She took a step forward towards the door but felt something behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose in alarm as she whirled around and glared at the shadows._

_“Who's there?”_

_A chuckle filled the room for a moment and then red eyes appeared as a low voice said smoothly,” My dear child, there's no need to be afraid.”_

_Her fists clenched and she felt the warmth of her magic as it gathered in her stomach and spread through her as she replied grimly, ” Nothing good happens when someone says that. Show yourself.”_

_The red eyes shone brightly in the darkness amused,” So demanding, but I suppose I owe you that much since you have woken me. “_

_She frowned but kept her stance as the owner of the eyes stepped forward from the shadows to reveal a broad shouldered regal looking man with black hair and a smirk._   
_“Who are you?”_

_“Gaius Augustine at your service, my dear.” he bowed with a slight flourish._

_“What do you want with me?”_

_“Ah, now we are getting to the real questions.” He said as a smile played on his lips and he stepped closer._

_Selene stepped back slightly and held out a hand to stop him, her magic flowed outward and a fireball appeared in her hand,” Stay back.”_

_“A fire wielder,” he stated with intrigue as his eyes flickered towards the fireball and went back to her as he advanced again,” You may be of use to me yet.”_

_Before she could respond, he was upon her with bared fangs at her neck, she opened her mouth to scream._

Selene jolted awake suddenly as the remains of the scream died on her lips.

"Are you okay?" Lily's concerned voice came through the door.

She touched her neck and checked her fingers for signs of blood, there was nothing. Selene frowned, she had felt fangs sink into her skin she wasn't going crazy.

Was she?

"Selene?" The voice asked.

"I'm fine." She replied distractedly as she stood and walked to the door and opened it to find a concerned Lily on the other side.

"That scream sounded anything but fine.," her roommate's dark eyes looked over her, worriedly," I know about your nightmares but that was something else entirely. I heard it above my game. Are you sure you're okay?"

" I'm fine," she reassured and then asked"What time is it?"

"Almost 3pm, why?"

"I'm going to go out for a bit, need anything?"

"Uh, no." Lily shot her a questioning look but didn't press further.

Selene was silently grateful for it as she too a quick shower and put on some clothes and went to the only place she knew where she could possibly get some answers.

  
-

An hour later she found herself at the familiar steps of the old church again. Selene smiled tiredly as the door opened to reveal the familiar face of her Supreme.

“Lady Lucia, It is good to see you again.”

The white haired woman smiled, amethyst eyes sparkled, as she placed a wrinkled hand on the younger woman's shoulders,” At my age, it is always good to be seen. What troubles you, my dear?”

She blinked in surprise to which Lucia continued with a knowing smile, “It doesn't take magic to know that something troubles you and it's not the usual nightmares.”

"It's not." Selene confirmed.

  
Her Supreme gestured for her to come inside and they walked in silence to her office, once the door was closed.  
  
"What troubles you my dear?"

Selene nodded," I dreamed I was attacked by a vampire," Her Supreme's eyebrows went up as she continued," He was not like the others I've met, he was older, ancient even and extremely powerful."

The older woman frowned deeply,"You've encountered others?"

She nodded,"My employer is one."

Lady Lucia sighed heavily,” Does your Caspian know?”

She started at the mention of his name.

The white haired smiled knowingly,” Marlena told me about him. The alpha's son."

“I haven't told him yet," she admitted," I didn't want to give him another reason to worry."

"Oh?"

Selene shifted in her seat uncomfortably for a moment," He wanted me to stay in Salem after everything happened.”

A look of genuine surprise crossed her Supreme's face,”He went against his pack for you?”

"He tried to." She explained, remembering how he angry he had been over his father refusing to let her stay after bringing her back to life.

Caspian had paced around her apartment like a rabid animal reciting his father's arguments and his counter arguments. She had tried to calm him but he raged like a night storm.

“Wolves do not choose who they protect lightly. If he tried to go against his pack to keep you near, then he values your life above his own." Lady Lucia said softly.

"He was there when I died and when they brought me back." Selene added.

The Supreme nodded," If you value his protection, then tell him. The two of you would still have a chance to escape the city.”

She frowned,” Why?”

Amethyst eyes went distant “Years ago, I aided the vampires in their time of need and helped them dethrone their king. They chose to restrain him rather than kill him. If you are having nightmares of a vampire that is ancient and power, then it is him and if he is truly back, then all those who defeated him are in grave danger."

"Let me help you."

"My dear," her Supreme smiled sadly and placed a wrinkled hand over hers,"I have lived a long life. My duty is to protect the coven and those in it. Your only objective is to live."

"But if the vampires you aided made the same pact, they can surely help us."

Lucia laughed humorlessly,"The vampires I once knew have no interest in anything or anyone but themselves."

"That's not true, my employer is a good man."

"Have you seen him feeding?" Her Supreme hissed amethyst eyes flashed with anger and the air crackled with electricity," they call us the cursed ones, but yet they lap on the blood of the living. No, they are not our allies. They are no better than those who hung our sisters."

Selene opened her mouth to protest but her Supreme stopped her,"Go, take your Caspian and leave this place. It is only a matter of time before the war starts, escape while you still can."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian's next request send Selene straight into the den of the Baron...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6/9/19 - Rewritten
> 
> I had some fun with this one, my original thought was to have her fight her way out of it with his help... but then this happened.

  
**Chapter 8**

She frowned to herself as she got settled at her desk, she had texted Caspian nearly six hours ago and hadn't received a response. Before she could start another text message to him, but the elevator chimed and she put her phone quickly back in her purse and gave her boss a smile.

Adrian paused at her desk for a moment and glanced at her large container of iced coffee on her desk, “Rough weekend?”

“Something like that,”she said enigmatically and took a sip. “What are the plans for today?”

"I need to serve a summons to a man known as the Baron."

He opened the door to his office and gestured for her. She stepped inside as he closed it and moved behind his desk to pull an envelope out of a drawer.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be asked to do this?" She asked, eyeing the document for a moment.

He smiled sadly," Because you are. He knows me and my people and would deny me entry at his club. I need you to go in and serve the summons and get out."

"Sounds simple enough, I've served summons before." Sje said with a shrug.

"The Baron is a very dangerous man and is extremely powerful." He warned.

"Let me guess, people have gone missing at the police won't investigate sort of thing?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Well, that sounds like fun." She replied truly.

He frowned sadly,"I wouldn't ask if there was any other way."

"Don't suppose I can ask for hazard pay?"

"You can always ask," He gave her a slight smile,"There's a dress code to his club, 20's style clothing and I can give you a brand to identify that you're under my protection."

"Clothes yes, is the brand really necessary?"

"You're literally walking into a den of vampires." He reminded her.

She sighed," Fine as long as it's not on the chest."

He quirked an eyebrow at her,"Should I even ask?"

She shook her head, " Long story. Let's get to it."

He nodded and pulled out an amulet from inside his shirt and pulled a lighter from his desk drawer.

"This may hurt a bit." He stated.

He held the lighter to the amulet until it glowed orange and stepped towards her and took her arm, pressing the heated amulet to her bicep, she watched him with detached interest but didn't flinch when it burned her skin.He pricked his finger and touched it to her burnt skin, his blood mixed with the skin and sealed the imprint.

"It will only last for a few days, but he will know when he sees it."

"So what I'm an honorary vampire now?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled," Not quite. Let me get the dresses."

He presented her with two choices, a cream colored sequined flapper dress or a red one.  
She took the red one and changed in the bathroom, pulling her hair back over her right shoulder and stepped out. He nodded his approval when she stepped out and gave her the directions.

  
Selene followed his directions to the club and managed to get into the door and found herself among other people in 1920s attire surrounding an old-time cocktail bar when the music cracked out of an old record player and smoke hung low.

She began to wonder how exactly she was going to find the Baron in the mass of people when she felt eyes on her, she turned and found herself being eyed over by a teapot of a man whose dark eyes ran over her like oil.

“Well, well," his voice rumbled through the room like thunder, “Look like there’s a stray kitten among us. Make it quick before I throw you out with the strays.”

“I was sent by Adrian Raines.” she stated.

“Approach.” He commanded.

She bowed and came closer. So close she could hear him wheeze with every breathe and smell his breath.

He smiled pleased, “Looks like the kitten knows her place. I like that. What do you have for me. Better make it good.”

She handed him the summons, he glanced at it “A summons before the Council for creating Ferals, what tedium.” He threw the summons aside and gestured to his thugs.

“Grab her.”

They flanked her and grabbed her arms tightly.

“I’m under Adrian’s protection!” She hissed and pulled against them to no avail. The warmth of her magic gathered in the pit of her stomach, she knew she couldn't make a scene here but would have no problem taking them out if they dragged her elsewhere.

The Baron smiled smugly at her and then his eyes narrowed upon seeing the exposed skin of her chest where her scar was,” Well, well, looks like the kitten has the protect of a pack. “

“That looks like a bad tattoo.” One of his guards sneered.

The baron's eyes narrowed at the man who spoke, ” You moron, it's a brand. She's marked by a pack of werewolves.”

“Is she one of them?” the man asked his eyes widened in fright.

"Why don't you wait and find out?" She growled bravely.

The Baron chuckled and patted her cheek," I can see why Adrian likes you. "

She spat at him, he wiped it away slowly, his eyes glowed dangerously,"Apparently she needs a lesson in obedience. What do you say we teach her that lesson?"

The men around her laughed for a moment  
She was about to retort when something jabbed her neck, she pulled away but the room swayed slightly.

"Wha?" She started but didn't finish as unconsciousness engulfed her.

  
-

_She was in the marble room again. The warmth of her magic crept into her fingertips and created a small light to illuminate the dark room._

_"Back again my dear, didn't have enough from our first encounter?" He purred seductively in her ear, and she whirled around to face him._

_" I know who you are."_

_"Do you?" He asked amused, red eyes caught in the flames._

_"You're their former king."_

_A dark expression crossed his features and a slow feral smile spread across his face._  
_"Clever girl. And here I thought witches were no more useful than humans ."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"You know what I want."_

_"My blood? Don't I have to offer it freely?"_

_He laughed humorlessly," Is that what they are doing now? Teaching prey to give consent? No, I can have your blood whenever I wanted."_

_His words sent a chill through her._

_"Then what?"_

_"You are more powerful than they give you credit for. All your life you have been restrained. You know it deep down, you are drawn to the darkness, the power. Bow to me and I will give it to you." He murmured as his lips found her neck, fangs grazed the sensitive skin there and caused goosebumps to travel down her spine._

_"And what of your enemies, those who trapped you?" She breathed, her eyes closed as she fought against her desire to give into him._

_He smiled against her neck," We shall vanquish them all and rule the darkness together."_

_His fangs sunk into her, and she gasped as painful pleasure course through her and his tongue lapped at her neck._

-

The sound of voices arguing brought her back to consciousness.

"You can't stay here." A frustrated voice stated.

"I'm not leaving without her." Another voice rumbled.

"She's safe here." The first voice replied.

"And she's under my protection." The second voice growled,"as I recall you followed me to her."

"Like you would have been able to break those chains alone."

She groaned inwardly realizing who the voices belonged to.

"You two-," she started but groaned as she sat up too fast and the world spun around her and she nearly fell off the couch.

"Easy, Ali." Caspian's strong arms helped her back onto the couch.

She looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion.

“You gave us quite a scare for bit there." The white haired man said.

She frowned,"Where are we?”

“You're safe, I brought you to the den of the Clanless, he insisted on following." Jax said as he eyed Caspian warily.

"I practically lead you to her." He growled back.

"And who broke the chains?" The vampire stated evenly narrowing his eyes," I highly doubt you could have chewed your way through them

"Chains?" Selene asked confused,"I don't remember anything after the Baron's thugs grabbing me."

"He had you drugged and chained in one of his cells." Caspian explained.

"He saw my scar and assumed…" she drifted

"Assumed what?" Jax asked curiously.

“You're safe now." Caspian reassured.

“I need to go.” She eased herself slowly into an upright position, not wanting to make herself queasy again.

"Where?" They both asked simultaneously and then glowered at each other.

"Find Adrian, let him know what's going on."

Caspian quirked an eyebrow at her but nodded," I'll go with."

"Fine."

She stood and started to leave when they heard a commotion behind them.  Jax led the way down the metal stairs and they saw a small crowd had cornered two figures.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intruders arrive at the den of the Clanless and Selene reveals what she really is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6/9/19 - Rewritten
> 
> This was a tough scene to write because there were so many people speaking, I hope I did okay and didn't lose anyone with who said what.

**Chapter 9**

 

Jax's eyes narrowed at the intruders,” What are you doing here?”

Kamilah hissed, "We've known about your little hideout for years.”

“You're alive.” Adrian said relieved up on seeing Selene.

She nodded," So it would seem. Can we go somewhere less public to discuss this?”

Jax's eyes narrowed,”How do I know this isn't a ruse?”

Caspian cocked an eyebrow at Jax," Suspicious much?"

His response was a glare as he replied evenly,"When you're hunted, you suspect everyone."

Selene stepped between them, “It's not a ruse They're here for me. Please."

"Fine, but if they so much as sneeze funny I won't hesitate to slit their throats."

Kamilah smiled ferally," I'd like to see you try."

Jax shot her a glare but led them to an office and closed the door. Kamilah raised an eyebrow and glanced at Adrian whose blue eyes rested on his employee.

“Care to explain what exactly is going on?” Jax grumbled impatiently folding his arms across his chest.

“Gladly.”

Selene took a deep breath and let the warm feeling of her magic trickle from her stomach up into her arms and let it flow out from her fingertips, gathering the flames into her palms.

"So you're a witch." Kamilah said and looked pointedly at Caspian.

"Werewolf." Jax supplied, the white haired man glared at him and he gave a smug smirk.

Adrian's eyebrows went up.

“A witch and with a guardian werewolf,” Kamilah stated.

“I died protecting the werewolf pact in Salem,” She pulled the fabric of her shirt to the side to reveal the paw shaped scar on her chest, “They brought me back and it was decided for everyone involved that I move here for my own protection.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Adrian asked quietly.

“There's no real way to say: Hi I'm a witch and I'm protected by a pack of werewolves. Oh and I've died before and it hurts like hell.”

He chuckled,”No, I suppose there isn't an easy way to say that.”

“Well, now that you know that, I don't suppose I am employed any longer.” she said ruefully.

“I don't see why not. “Adrian said,”You've done nothing to be terminated for.”

She looked at him surprised.

“Adrian …” Kamilah warned

The blond turned to face his companion and was about to speak when Selene interrupted “Anyone care to tell me what exactly happened to Gaius?"

Kamilah and Adrian looked at each other in surprise and then turned to her.

“Where have you heard that name?” the ancient vampire asked warily.

“He came to me in a vision of sorts the night Adrian took me to the Musea Sangus.”

“You took her there??” Kamilah seethed, red eyes turned to him.

“I had no idea what she was until just now.” Adrian explained earnestly..

Kamilah rubbed the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply, “If he is truly back then all of us are in grave danger.”

“He wants me.“ Selene said and all eyes turned to her.

"What?"

"In my vision he attacked me the first time, but the second he made me an offer to join him. He called me a fire wielder."

Kamilah nodded," It is the only element that can destroy us, he would want that power for himself, so no one can stand against him."

"What happened to him?"

Kamilah and Adrian shared a look before she spoke,"He wanted to make humans into mindless cattle to be fed on. We attacked him before he could put the plans into motion and received help from a witch to bind him."

"My Supreme," their eyebrows went up, as she continued "She mentioned that you should have killed him when you had the chance."

Adrian looked away guilty,"That was my fault."

"So now we have a pissed off ancient vampire running around who wants you his queen, am I getting this right?" Caspian asked in disbelief as ran his fingers through his hair.

Selene shrugged,"Pretty much."

"So how do we stop him?" The white haired man asked glancing at all of them.

"Lure him out. If it's me he wants…"

"No." All three men said in unison.

"There's got to be another way." Jax said.

"We're not going to be able to figure this out in one night." Kamilah stated reasonably.

"Agreed. Let's reconvene tomorrow night at my building." Adrian offered.

"Are we safe here? " Selene ventured to ask.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and was about to answer when Kamilah intervened.  
"Probably not."

"I can go back to my apartment."

Adrian's face fell.

"What is it? "

"By the time I got there, the police already had it roped off."

Tears leapt into her eyes and she covered her mouth as a sob escaped. Caspian pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her. She buried her face in his shirt for a moment, letting the sound of their voices drown out as her thoughts centered on Lily. Her roommate was an innocent victim in all of this and it was her fault for not protecting her.  
She was going to catch hell from her Supreme for this but she wasn't the type to run. She regained her composure and turned around just as Adrian offered his guest room.

"It's at my building but it's at least secure. I'll make a call and get it ready for you."

"Sounds good." She agreed.

"Great, we can reconvene at the conference room at 9pm tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R for Mature (there's some sexy stuff in this chapter so be warned)
> 
> Selene & Caspian hole up in Adrian's guest suite while a meeting with Council is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We get to the good stuff :)
> 
> I loved writing this chapter because I get to write a jealous LI ( for those who play Choices Stories that is a rare thing). Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 10**

Twenty minutes later they were at his building. Adrian handed Selene the plain key card.

"43rd floor, you should have everything you need."

"Thank you."

His eyes rested on her for a moment and he nodded.

"See you both tomorrow."

The doors opened and they stepped into a brightly lit apartment. The elevator doors behind them closed quietly.

Selene's eyes widened as she glanced around, it was easily five times the size of her apartment. Everything was pristine, marble counter tops, tile floors she hated to think of how much a place like this would cost monthly. She walked towards the floor to ceiling windows and glanced out at the illuminated city skyline.

"Wow." She whispered to herself.

Caspian chuckled lightly from behind her," Well, You certainly know how to pick them."

She turned to face him, frowning," What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

He gestured towards the room," I highly doubt all of his employees get to hole up here."

"I'm his executive assistant." She stated defensively.

"That he barely knows." He replied pointedly as he made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, rummaged around for a moment and produced a blue tinted bottle of water, "Glass bottles of water and a fully stocked fridge."

She crossed her arms over her chest," He's being generous."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and shrugged before closing the fridge door, "If you say so."

He unscrewed the cap and took a few gulps and looked at the bottle with approval.

She rolled her eyes at him crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall in the kitchen," Jealous much?"

He leaned against the counter and gave her a knowing look," What do you think?"

She sighed," Cas…"

He shook his head and held up a hand to stop her.

"There's nothing between me and Adrian." She explained.

He let out a small sigh of relief and relaxed a bit.

"Don't act so relieved, he's not my type." She shrugged and added," And neither is Jax before you ask."

He gave her a sheepish look," Am I that easy to read?"

She gave him a warm smile, "We worked together for two years, I'd like to think so."

He smiled at her fondly for a moment before his expression turned somber," When you were brought back my father wasn't sure what, if anything, you would remember."

"So he thought it best to send me away." She finished.

He nodded.

"Well good thing I kept your number."

He chuckled lightly," You were never one for following the rules."

She gave him a smile and shrugged." Saved the pack that way."

The smile wavered for a moment realizing Lily had been right. If only she has been there to help her...

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." She lied and blinked away the tears.

"Ali," his eyes searched hers for a moment," if this Gaius is truly after you. You have to trust us to help you."

"Us?" She repeated.

"I'm not overjoyed working with any of them," he admitted with a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair," but they apparently they care enough to want to protect you. I can't argue with that."

"What if I can't be protected?" She whispered more to herself than him.

He reached out and tilted her chin up to face him. "What are you talking about?"

Fresh tears glistened in her eyes," Lily's dead because of me. How many more people have to die because of me?"

"That wasn't your fault. "

"If you hadn't rescued me from the Baron's…"

"Ali," he said softly and grazed his hand over her cheek and wiped away a tear," that wasn't an option. I'm not going to leave you."

"Why?" She asked.

He blinked at her confused,"What do you mean why?"

"Why me? Why out of everyone in Salem did you choose me? "

He sighed," I was drawn to you from the moment I met you, you're unlike anyone else I've ever met."

"And how many witches have you met?" She asked quietly.

" Plenty in my time." He gave her a pointed look before continuing," you are unlike any of them."

"I wish I had been." she admitted, softly.

"Why? So I wouldn't notice you?"

She nodded.

He smiled slightly,"That's not how this works."

He moved to kiss her forehead but she turned her face upwards and their lips met. He stiffened in surprise for a moment but she pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

"Cas," She breathed once it dissipated," we shouldn't, it's dangerous... I'm dangerous."

"I don't fear you." He murmured.

"But-"

He stopped her protest with a voracious kiss that pinned her against the wall. She gasped in surprise and it soon turned into a moan as his lips moved down to her neck and planted hungry kisses down to the left side of her chest and ran his tongue lightly along the edge of her scar.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her nails grazed the back of his neck into his hair. A shiver went through him and she heard a low rumble in his chest that sounded a bit like a growl. He looked up at her, his citrine eyes nothing more than dark pools surrounded by a thin circle of yellow.

Without warning, he scooped her up swiftly and strode towards the bed lying her down. He made a move to pull away but she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back on top of her. Their lips crashed against each other's hungrily as hands drifted snaking underneath clothing and touching bare skin, eliciting soft moans and murmurs. Lips parted for a few moments to remove clothing and met again, until they were both naked and she lay beneath him.  
  
Her hands grazed from his abdomen up to his chest and across his outstretched arms that were on either side of her. He leaned down to kiss her and she ran her fingernails down his back, he growled lowly and slipped a hand between her legs.

She gasped his name as he slid a finger into her and she moved her hips against him. He slid a second in after it and devoured her moans as he began to move in a rhythm. She felt the warmth of her magic gather in her belly and move up towards her arms. Panic filled her quickly and her heart thudded so loudly she thought he could hear it. He paused in his ministrations for a moment sensing her panic and his dark eyes locked on her.

"I trust you."

She shuddered at the intensity of his words and let her magic flow through her fingertips as he sent her over the edge with a cry. His fingers slipped out of her and he kissed her gently, rolling to his side.

She returned his kiss vigorously, the lingering warmth of her magic made her feel slightly feverish as she pushed him flat on his back and pinned his wrists above his head as she left a trail of hot hungrily kisses from his lips to his jawline, down to his neck and his chest. He sucked in a quick breath as her fingers rested on his hips and she moved lower.

"Ali.." He breathed as her tongue darted out and traced down his stomach to his length.

"Mmm?" She asked as her fingers wrapped around it and she licked him before she moved away.

"You are going to be my undoing." He growled in resignation.

She smiled deviously at him and eased his length into her as she straddled him.

"I certainly hope so." She breathed as she moved against him slowly enjoying the delicious friction between them and feeling the pressure build. He grabbed her hips suddenly and pulled her closer forcing her further into him. She cried out as he thrust into her and pleasure claimed them both.

Selene collapsed on top of his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

-

The next evening they arrived at the 74th floor together and her hand hovered at the door handle for a moment.

He laced his fingers with hers reassuringly amd she gave him a small smile before turning the knob and stepping in.

A familiar white haired woman in all black attire sat near the door and scowled upon seeing her.  
"I see you didn't heed my warning."

Her Supreme stated her amethyst eyes rested on her for a moment and then flitted over to her companion

"And the Wolf, I assume." The older woman gave him a curt nod.

"Ma'am." He said extending his hand.

"Gaius cannot be reasoned with, if that is your plan. He serves only one purpose his own."

The door opened and Adrian, Kamilah and Jax came in. Adrian sat at the other end of the table and Kamilah next to him.

"Did I miss anything?" Jax asked as he slid into a chair across from Selene and eyed Lucia and shot Selene a questioning look.

"Another vampire?" The older woman quirked an eyebrow at him in return," he's not a part of the council."

Jax's eyebrows went up for a moment but Selene interjected. "He's not. He saved me from a feral after our first meeting. He and Caspian rescued me from the Baron."

Lucia's features darkened,"You were not the first to disappear under that mobster's roof."

"We need to call a meeting with the council." Her boss stated.

"And do what? Tell them Gaius is alive and wants revenge?" Kamilah asked

"Yes." All eyes turned to Selene who shrugged, " everyone on the council was there that day."

"What, back up. What did I miss?" Jax asked confused.

"Before the council there was a king. " Kamilah started.

"His name was Gaius Augustine." Selene finished.

"So you overthrew your king for whatever reason but didn't kill him when you had a chance and now he's.." Jax trailed off.

"Very pissed off. Can you blame him?" Caspian finished and crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

"The Council won't believe it." Kamilah said softly,"Hell, I barely believe it."

"They were all there, they should believe it." Selene looked around them for a moment and then suggested," What if Lady Lucia and I showed up? That would reinforce how precarious the situation is." Selene suggested.

"No." Caspian said firmly,"I'm not going to have you walk into a vampire clan meeting."

"They won't hurt me." she stated.

Lady Lucia snorted,"The pact hasn't kept others in the coven safe."

"They won't dare hurt her if I stated she was under my protection." Kamilah stated thoughtfully.

"You would do that?" Selene asked surprised.

The ancient vampire shrugged,"If they are unwilling to listen to reason then force may be necessary. I will not let anyone lay a finger on you unless they want to risk losing their own."  
Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"But you'll still be in the vampire's den so to speak." The white haired man protested.

"She will be protected." Adrian promised, eyes looked at her then Caspian," they won't have much of a choice at this point. We can't fight him alone. I'll make a few calls and update you. In the meantime, I think it's best if the two of you stayed here until the meeting."

" And after?" Selene ventured to ask.

Kamilah looked grim," we'll deal with that when the time comes."

"What can I do?" Jax asked.  
Kamilah looked at him as if seeing him for the first time," there's not much you can do other than keep your people safe. Gaius doesn't know about you or the rest of the Clanless, which will work to your benefit."

"I'm not going to sit idly by." He grumbled.

"When all hell breaks loose and it will, " Lady Lucia interjected and looked pointedly at Kamilah," we are going to need as much help as we can get to take him down for good this time."

The ancient vampire glared at her with glowing red eyes," You're treading dangerous waters, Lucia."

The Supreme laughed humorlessly, her eyes glowed and the air crackled with electricity, " Don't you threaten me, Kamilah. If you had heeded my warnings then, we wouldn't be here."

"Having Clanless vampires interfere in a Council meeting goes against the very fabric of everything we created."

"And witches disappearing by the hands of a vampire like the Baron doesn't? As I recall a pact was made to call a truce. Since that isn't being honored I see no reason to honor the Council and their frivolous rules."

The ancient vampire narrowed her eyes but Adrian held up a hand,"It was my mistake for letting Gaius live and I accept all that comes with it, but right now we need to fix this as best as we can."

"What if it's a trap?" Jax queried.

"Excuse me?" Kamilah turned her red eyes to him.

"Getting all the Council members together in one place would make it pretty easy for Gaius to attack." Jax asked.

Adrian frowned," That's a chance we may have to take, otherwise if we're scattered he will destroy us all. "

A shiver ran through her and Caspian glanced at her with concern, she shook her head.

"I still don't like it." The white haired man grumbled.

"Neither do I." The Clanless leader agreed.

Selene shrugged," It's the only choice we have."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council meeting has been called, but is Selene ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cats! I didn't realize how short this chapter was, sorry!

  
**Chapter 11**

Selene paced the floor of the apartment while Caspian watched her from the kitchen. He took a sip from the glass of bottled water he had grabbed from the fridge.

"How is that supposed to help?" He asked idly.

"There's got to be something I missed with my encounters with him, something that will lead me to a weakness." She stated frowning as she paced.

"You already know his weakness."

"What?" She paused.

"Fire. Which is why he wants you. Control you and he controls the one thing that is powerful enough to kill him. "

"That's not reassuring." She replied with a frown.

He shrugged," I'm sorry, but it's true."

"It is." She agreed and sank heavily into the leather couch with a sigh.

He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"What if they can't defeat him this time?" She asked quietly more to herself than anyone else.

He frowned," what do you mean?"

"Adrian and Kamilah both said it took all of them to take him down, but what if at the Council meeting someone decides to side with him?"

"Then I will fight him myself if I have to." Caspian stated determinedly.

"What if I surrendered myself to him?"

He blinked in disbelief," Why would you do that?"

"When he feeds in me, he would be too distracted to fight, if everyone attacks him then…"

His features darkened," No. Absolutely not. I've seen you die once I'm not doing that again."

"You might not have a choice." She stated.

"I refuse to let you die again ." he replied.

She was about to respond when Her phone buzzed on the coffee table she leaned forward to pick it up and read the message with a frown..  
"That was Adrian, they arranged a special Council meeting at ten tomorrow night. We'll meet at the mezzanine at 9 and head out together."

"Well I guess we better get some rest while we still can."

Selene nodded and let him lead her to the bed.

  
-

She awoke the next afternoon to the feeling of fingers tracing lazy patterns on her back.

She smiled slightly.

"Afternoon sleepy head." He rumbled softly next to her.

She cracked her eyes open and looked at him, he was laying on his side already dressed in a shirt and jeans facing her.

"Let me guess, you were up early and made coffee?"

He smiled softly," Of course."

"You do realize spoiling me makes it harder to let you go, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because after all this I don't want you to."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead, and pulled her close. They laid together for a moment before she sighed.

"I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself."

"I don't want to either, but if the Council doesn't agree to end Gaius it would be our last resort. "

  
-

Later that evening they met with Kamilah and Adrian at the mezzanine.

"Ready?" Her boss asked.

" As much as I can be." She replied, then frowned," where's Lady Lucia?"

"She will meet us at the park."

"And Jax?"

"He will be on standby." Kamilah confirmed.

"Where are we meeting?" She asked.

Adrian smiled," It wouldn't be a secret vampire meeting place if we told you would it?"

"No, I suppose not." She replied.

Caspian frowned slightly and she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

They walked several blocks until they came to a dimly lit park and headed toward the grassy field.

The familiar white haired figure stood by a dried up fountain.

"Let's get this over with." Her Supreme stated as Kamilah stepped into the fountain and touched the statue in the middle of the fountain.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet as the other side of the fountain slid away to reveal a hidden passageway into the ground.

"Right this way."Adrian gestured and led them down the stone steps into a large room filled with marble statues in various states of decaying ruin.

Selene let out a slight gasp as she looked around and recognized it as the one from her dreams.

“What is it?” Caspian asked as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’ve been here before, only the statues weren't in ruins.” she stated.

Kamilah shot Adrian a glance who shook his head.

“That’s not possible, these statues have been like this for the past 50 years give or take.” the ancient vampire replied.

Her Supreme grabbed her hand," Tell me what you say here."

"Gaius. He attacked me here both times, but the statues were newer."

"He brought you back in time to show you this place." Her Supreme stated.

"But why?"

"Who knows with Gaius." Kamilah stated looking uncomfortable," we have a meeting to attend."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council finally meets, but it may be too late... for all of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say I loved writing this chapter too? There's some parts of this that survived my original draft of this story and I enjoyed writing Gaius more so than I should have.

**Chapter 12**

They entered a smaller room to find the rest of the Council waiting on them.

The Baron's eyes narrowed upon seeing Selene.  
"I thought I invited you to stay."

She shrugged, nonchalantly," Not interested. "

His glowered "I want an explanation of how six of my men were killed."

"And I would love one on how my witches keep disappearing." Lady Lucia stated evenly as she stepped forward.

"What's she doing here?" The Baron hissed.

Kamilah ignored his question and addressed the room " She was invited as this is a matter that affects us all. And as the eldest among us, I call this meeting to order."

"Finally, " Priya said annoyed," I've got better things to do than hang around in musty underground place."

"What's so important you had to call an emergency meeting for and why. Are non Council member among us?" the tall Hispanic man known as Vega asked as he eyed Caspian suspiciously.

“He is her guardian and they are both under my protection.” Kamilah proclaimed pointedly looking over the members of the Council," and you remember Lucia."

"Can we get to the point already?" The Baron grumbled impatiently.

"With pleasure." Her Supreme stated and stepped forward,"Gaius has returned."

Silence filled the room and the Baron laughed.

"Impossible. We locked him away and that witch," he glanced at Lucia with disgust," sealed him in."

"He should have be killed." The older witch snarled.

"As should you." The mobster growled .

"Is that a threat?" Lady Lucia asked lowly.

The mobster responded with a smug smirk," You wouldn't dare attack me here."

A loud crack of electricity snapped behind him causing everyone but her Supreme to jump.

"I wouldn't need to lay a finger on you." She replied evenly.

"I assume Adrian's little pet let him out and now the witches want our help in getting him contained? Why should we help you again?" Priya asked with a bored tone.

"We helped you." Selene hissed angrily, " specially Lucia helped you."

"And we see how well that worked." Vega stated," I say we greet Gaius with open arms."

Kamilah's eyes went wide," Have you forgotten   
He has been locked in a coffin for 87 years? He was not one to forgive easily under normal circumstances."

"Then we appease to his revenge and hand both if them over." The Baron shrugged.

Caspian growled," I'd like to see you try."

The Baron cracked his knuckles and grinned," It's a fight I look forward to, wolf."

The white haired man tensed but before he could respond a loud hissing noise like that of an angry snake came over the room and the candles flickered violently threatening to go out. The room grew eerily silent as everyone looked at each other in bewilderment. Eyes turned to Selene who was rooted to the spot staring at the entrance as a figured loomed in the entrance way.

“No, it can’t be- “Kamilah gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

“What the devil-” Lester murmured

The figure stepped down into the room, revealing pale skin and gaunt features, red eyes and fangs. The voice that haunted her nightmares spoke,” My dear children, it warms my blood to see you all gathered here remembering me. “

His eyes scanned the room slowly, the look of fear came over every Council member including the Baron.

Red eyes lingered on Adrian,” Including the one who betrayed me. “My soldier, my warrior. My, my, how the tides have turned.”

The blond man’s mouth gaped open, “How are you even-”

“Alive? I wouldn’t consider this necessarily alive,” the ancient vampire glanced at his wrinkled grey skin in disgust, but then returned his eyes to them ,” but let’s just say I had a bit of help from your lovely assistant. Wouldn’t you dear?”

His red eyes rested on Selene and she was frozen under his gaze.

“No.. “Adrian whispered barely audible.

“Oh yes. She is quite powerful. And the blood of your VP helped. “He licked his blood stained lips.”Foolish human thought I would turn her.”

Selene caught a flash of metal from the corner of her eye.

“We’ve killed you once we can do it again” Kamilah growled daggers in hand.

He smirked,” You had help, or don’t you remember? And your betrayal has not been forgotten my Queen.”

Kamilah faltered for a moment but stood her ground.” Then kill me if you have to, I have lived a long life.”

“You have, “he agreed and scanned around the room, “you all have.”

His eyes rested on Lucia, as the crackle of electricity filled the room and her eyes glowed.

"My dearest Lucia, my, my, how you've aged."

"I won't make the mistake of letting you live again, Gaius." Her Supreme hissed angrily.

"Nor will I."

He raised his hand in the air and Lucia's eyes widened and as her hand went to her throat at she gasped for air.

“Gaius- ”Kamilah said stepping forward.

“Ah, now the Queen wishes to speak my name. Do you want to kill her instead?”

Kamilah looked away as her Supreme sank to her knees on the floor, her lips began to turn blue.

Gaius' eyes traveled to everyone in the room, finally landing on Selene and he stepped towards her.

Caspian growled and lunged for him, but the ancient vampire waved his hand dismissively and sent the werewolf flying across the room against a wall.

"My dearest Selene, " Gaius said and took her hand in his and kissed it gently," words cannot express my gratitude for releasing me from those terrible confines. Now I shall return the favor and release you. "

  
Before she could ask what he meant she felt fangs sink into the delicate flesh of her neck and the familiar warmth of her magic grew from her belly, but it heavier and more powerful like it was in her last encounter with him.

It oozed up into her arms and snaked out of her fingers the flames at her fingertips burned red, like blood. She watched it with detached fascination.

He released her neck and whispered into her ear," You are magnificent."

She found herself smiling at the praise.

"Now show me your loyalty."

She gazed unseeing at the people around her, their faces stricken with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Who shall I choose?" She asked idly.

His lips were at her ear, teeth grazed against her neck deliciously and she shivered, " The wolf, let them see the full extent of your powers and know there is nothing they can do to stop you or me."

She felt a slow feral smile spread across her lips as she focused on the white haired man who picked himself up off the floor and faced her.

"I trust you." He said, citrine eyes held hers.

A flicker of recognition came across her face and she hesitated and moved to back away when Gaius' anus sunk into her neck again, pain seared through her and in that moment the trance he had over her was broken, she screamed and pulled her magic inward towards herself and then let it flow outward so that the flames consumed her and spread throughout her body as the darkness consumed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Selene's actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brushes off hands* 
> 
> Well that's it. Thanks for going on this journey with me, I appreciate it.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 13**

 

She couldn’t discern what was real and what wasn’t.

 

There was an absence of pain, that was a good thing she decided.

 

Memories and thoughts floated through her mind with no real connection.

 

A white haired man.

 

Caspian, her brain filled in.

 

A purple haired woman.

 

Lily.

 

A tall handsome blond man.

 

Adrian, her boss.

 

An elegant looking woman.

 

Kamilah.

 

And lastly the white haired wrinkled face.

 

Lucia.

 

Faces and phrases swam in and out of her memory like fish in a pond, overlapping each other and too slippery to grasp.

She frowned frustrated, something tugged at her, a memory deeper than the others but deeply familiar.

 

Fire.

 

She tried to claw her way back to consciousness but found the darkness sucked her back down like a vacuum.

 

There was a spark.

 

Another spark and something caught. A little flame danced around for a moment.

 

It grew in size.

 

It doubled.

 

The darkness withdrew.

 

She smiled to herself.

 

She felt a pull as unconsciousness began to lift.

 

Warmth upon her face almost like sunlight.

 

She smiled at it, almost there.

 

  
Her eyes popped open and she gasped her lungs screamed in protest of having been without oxygen for so long. She felt a comforting hand on her arm.

“Easy.” A familiar voice said to her right,” You gave us all quite a scare.”

She blinked again and finally was able to focus her eyes on those of the figure next to her.

“Cas?” Selene asked confused. “What are you doing here?”

She looked around and the frown deepened, she was in a bed Adrian’s guest room. She heard voices outside the door, she turned her head and heard the creak of the pipes in the building as someone turned on the water several floors above her.

She sat up suddenly, her heart raced in her chest.

His hand pushed her gently back down. “You’ve been out for two days.”

“What happened?”

His brow furrowed for a moment, she gave him a pleading look.

“Please, I have to know.”

He ran his fingers through hair and sighed deeply, “You sacrificed yourself to Gaius and burned him badly enough for the rest of the Council to finally kill him. Everyone is in your debt."

She blinked in disbelief. “How am I alive?”

He shifted in his seat,” That’s the complicated part. Apparently he drained quite a bit of blood from you and you were nearly dead.They had to force feed you blood. “

She shivered, “Whose?”

“Kamilah and Adrian’s.”

She blinked taking in the information and said numbly," I can't tell if what I did was incredibly brave or stupid."

"Try a combination of both." He said with a relieved smile as he hugged her gently,"Stop dying on me."

“I would love to lie and tell you it's fun," a slight smile played on her lips," but it hurts like hell.”

“That's the point, it's supposed to discourage people from doing it multiple times.”

“Oops?” She tried to give him a sheepish look.

  
He shook his head at her and kissed her forehead,” You're incorrigible you know that.”

“So I've been told." She gave him a knowing smile,"  So does that mean I get to find out how old you really are?”

Caspian sly smile,” Older than you think.”

“Well, I have time.” She shrugged.

“That you do.” he agreed.

 

 


End file.
